Sandeul's Innoucent
by Joyer94
Summary: Tingkah Sandeul -anak KyuMin- yang pintar sekaligus polos membuat keluarga kecil itu lebih berwarna. YAOI. Drabble. RnR, dont forget it


Tittle : Sandeul's Innoucent

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Sungmin

Cho Sandeul

Genre : Humor, Romance –maybe-, family

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi biasanya, tak ada yang berbeda. Sepasang suami 'istri' masih saja berlindung dari sinar matahari dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Sinar matahari yang menembus dari celah-celah jendela tak membuat pasangan itu membuka matanya.

Jam analog yang berada di nakas dekat ranjang mereka sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, namun mereka tak juga ada keinginan untuk membuka sepasang mata mereka mungkin terlalu lelah karena 'aktivitas' yang mereka lakukan semalam sampai pukul 4 pagi, ohh pantas saja mereka baru tidur 4 jam ternyata.

"Eungh~" Lenguhan terdengar dari bibir namja manis yang didekap dengan erat oleh tangan kekar milik namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Mata bulat seperti mata kelinci itu perlahan terbuka, membiasakan cahaya matahari yang perlahan menembus retina matanya, pandangan matanya mengarah ke kiri untuk melihat pukul berapa saat ini.

"OMO !" Hanya bisa terlonjak kaget saat jam itu menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, ini sudah terlambat untuk waktunya sarapan. Diangkatnya tangan yang mendekap perutnya dengan erat itu.

"Eumhh~" Kali ini lenguhan dari namja berambut hazel yang terdengar, tidur pulasnya terganggu dengan gerakan yang dibuat oleh 'istri'nya. "Pukul berapa, Ming" Ucap namja itu.

"Menyingkir dulu Kyunnie, aku ingin membangunkan Sandeullie dan membuat sarapan untuk kalian" Ucap seseorang yang dipanggil 'Ming' tadi.

Cho Sungmin, 'istri' dari Cho Kyuhyun sang konglomerat nomor satu di korea segera berdiri tanpa menunggu respon dari suaminya. Dirinya sudah berdiri untuk melangkahkan kakinya namun harus terjerambat lagi di ranjang saat tangan kekar milik Kyuhyun menariknya "Kyunnie, ini sudah lewat jam sarapan" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada sedikit jengah, selalu saja seperti ini setiap pagi.

"Jatah _morning kiss_ku dulu~" Suara itu begitu mendayu, Sungmin yang sudah mengerti akan sikap Kyuhyun langsung saja memberikannya. Jika tak segera diberikan maka akan berlanjut sampai –mungkin seperti adegan beberapa jam yang lalu.

CHUUU~

Sedikit lumatan diberikan oleh Sungmin pada bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun, heyy hal itu tentu saja tak di sia-sia kan oleh Kyuhyun, tangan satunya yang bebas meraih tengkuk Sungmin untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka, menjadikan usaha Kyuhyun lebih mudah untuk berbuat lebih pada bibir plump Sungmin. Dihisapnya bibir bawah Sungmin agar bibir itu terbuka dan gotcha ! berhasil !. dimasukkannya daging tak bertulang itu ke dalam mulut Sungmin, saling membelit lidah sudah menjadi kewajiban jika sudah saling bertaut seperti ini.

Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaganya, jika tak dihentikan dari awal dipastikan akan berujung keduanya berakhir dengan lemas.

"Hahh...hahhh cepat mandi, Cho" Setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin langsung keluar dari kamar mereka meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Sungmin tersenyum saat dilihat buah cintanya bersama Kyuhyun masih terlelap dengan erat, wajah anaknya terlihat sangat damai saat terpejam seperti itu. Didekatinya sang malaikat lalu bibir Sungmin mendarat di kening sang anak.

"Sandeullie ayo bangun, ini sudah pagi aegya" Kata Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi bulat yang berhasil diturunkannya pada Sandeul. Saham Sungmin begitu banyak pada tubuh Sandeul.

Tak ada pergerakkan berarti dari anaknya, jika tubuh Sandeul yang mendominasi adalah Sungmin maka kebiasaan Sandeul yang mendominasi adalah Kyuhyun. Salah satunya yaitu sulit untuk dibangunkan.

Chu~

Berhasil ! dengan satu kecupan tepat dibibir yang diberikan oleh Sungmin berhasil membuat Sandeul membuka matanya. "Mommy tahu kau sudah bangun, ayo kita mandi" Ujar Sungmin dengan bola mata memutar sempurna.

"Hehehee, Molning Mommy" Hanya cengiran tanpa dosa yang diberikan oleh Sandeul.

"Morning Aegya"

_'mengapa sikap pervertnya sihh yang ditiru oleh anaknya'_ batin Sungmin.

Cho Sandeul, bocah berumur 4 tahun itu adalah hasil kerja keras dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, walaupun Sungmin itu namja namun Sungmin adalah namja istimewa karena Tuhan mempercayakannya untuk menjadi 'ibu' sebab didalam perutnya terdapat rahim, tak banyak namja yang memiliki keistimewaan tersebut.

* * *

Sandeul sudah duduk manis di meja makan, menemani Sungmin yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan -terlambat untuk keluarga kecil tersebut. Roti dan berbagai macam selai sudah menghiasi meja makan tersebut tak lupa segelas susu untuk masing-masing penghuni Cho mansion ini.

"Daddy mana, Mom" Sandeul berucap namun pandangannya tak lepas dari benda persegi panjang warna hitam yang berada ditangannya, benda nista yang selalu Sungmin benci karena mampu mengalihkan perhatian untuknya dari suami dan anaknya.

"Daddy mungkin sedang membersihkan diri" Ucap Sungmin sambil meletakkan kopi di sisi kanan tempat duduk yang biasa Kyuhyun tempati. Sandeul mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai respon dari jawaban yang Sungmin berikan.

"Tunggu disini dan jangan berbuat macam-macam, Mommy mau memanggil Daddy, arrachi" Sungmin menatap Sandeul, sedangkan Sandeul hanya menganggukan kepalanya –lagi sebagai jawabannya. _'anak ini'_

Sungmin menuju kamarnya untuk memanggil Kyuhyun agar sarapan bersama.

Sandeul yang duduk tepat disamping kursi Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal, karena terlalu fokus melawan musuh-musuhnya di layar datar itu dirinya sampai tak menyadari kalau ada kopi panas yang terletak tak jauh dari lengannya, hanya berjarak tak lebih dari sepuluh cm.

"Auhh panac, Kacihan Daddy kalau minum kopi yang panac" Celoteh Sandeul lalu berlalu ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Setelah dapat Sandeul langsung kembali ke meja makan.

"Ahh kalau begini kan cudah tak panac, Daddy pacti nanti beliin pcp lagi buat candeul kalena Candeul pintal kkk~" Ucap bocah itu diakhiri dengan tawa khas Kyuhyun yang berhasil ditiru dengan baik oleh Sandeul.

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan ke arah meja makan, Kyuhyun menyampirkan tangannya ke pinggang berisi 'istri'nya. Sandeul yang melihat orang tuanya langsung mematikan psp, takut di tegur oleh Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun tak membolehkan bermain psp jika sudah di meja makan.

"Molning, Daddy" Ucap Sandeul dengan riangnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar sapaan dari anak tunggalnya itu.

"Morning jagoan" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sandeul sekilas lalu duduk di kursi tempat biasanya ia tempati untuk sarapan.

Sungmin sibuk mengolesi selai diatas roti untuk sarapan keluarga kecilnya. Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya yang tidak panas lagi, dahinya mengernyit saat lidahnya tak merasakan rasa yang sepeti biasanya.

"Ming" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu. Sungmin yang dipanggilpun menoleh "Ada apa, Kyu"

"Kopi ini kau yang membuat" Kali ini Sungmin yang mengernyitkan keningnya, tentu saja dia yang membuat memangnya siapa lagi di kediaman Cho ini tak ada assistent rumah tangga, tak mungkin kan Sandeul yang membuatnya.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa lagi"

"Tapi mengapa rasanya seperti ini"

"Lacanya laca ctobeli ne Daddy" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak menoleh kearah Sandeul, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya memberi jawaban ke Sandeul.

"Ohh itu tadi Candeul macukkan obat penulun panac ke kopi Daddy, kata Mommy kalo panac dikacih itu caja pacti nanti panacnya tulun. Candeul kan gak mau kalo bibil Daddy melepuh kalena minum kopi yang panac jadi Candeul macukin obat penulun panac punya Candeul deh" Jelas Sandeul panjang lebar, Sungmin hampir saja meledakkan tawanya jika tak segera tangannya menyumpal bibirnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bersweatdrop mendengar penjelasan dari anaknya, anaknya memang pintar sekaligus polos, benar-benar perpaduan sikap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Setelah berhasil meredam tawanya Sungmin langsung berjalan ke kursi samping Sandeul lalu memeluk buah hatinya itu, "Sandeul chagie, obat itu khusus untuk orang sakit bukan untuk minuman yang panas" Jelas Sungmin kepada Sandeul. "Tapi kalo Candeul cakit Mommy celalu kacih itu ke Candeul"

"Duduklah, Kyu. Nanti aku buatkan yang baru" Ujar Sungmin saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah kusut dipagi hari ini, Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan kepolosan Sandeulpun hanya bisa membuang nafas gusar.

"Nee~, pokoknya jangan ulangi lagi sikapmu ini, arrachi" Sandeul hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari permintaan Sungmin.

Pagi hari ini kembali berwarna dengan tingkah pintar sekaligus polos milik Sandeul.

E.N.D

Review jangan lupa yaaaaaaa~


End file.
